The Drunken Scotsman
by charliepink
Summary: Chibs drunkenly playing Jax at pool while Half-Sack persuades Juice to ask Chibs out on a date. All in a day's work, right? - In which Chibs is a drunken fool and Juice has a crush.


**Title:** The Drunken Scotsman

 **Author:** charliepink

 **Rating:** K+

 **Pairing:** Chibs/Juice

 **Summary:** Chibs drunkenly playing Jax at pool while Half-Sack persuades Juice to ask Chibs out on a date. All in a day's work, right? - In which Chibs is a drunken fool and Juice has a crush.

 **Notes:** This is probably my favorite thing I've written in a long time.

 **Disclaimer:** I did not make a profit off of this story. I do not own or know anyone or anything relating to Sons of Anarchy. This is a work of fiction.

*Cross-posted on AO3*

* * *

 **The Drunken Scotsman**

"That's it Jackie Boy, another round an' I'll beat yer arse!"

"Yeah right," Jax grins at the Scotsman.

The two men are on opposite sides of the large pool table in the Teller-Morrow clubhouse bar, and so far, Jax has beat Chibs in two back-to-back rounds of pool. The Scot is getting frustrated - and steadily drunker - as the night wears on, and he's insistent that he's going to beat the younger man at a game.

"EH! PROSPECT! Gimme another beer!" Chibs slams his hand on the pool table for emphasis and swings the pool stick around wildly.

Jax dodges the stick as it swings at his head, "Hey, watch it!"

Chibs pokes the pool stick at him, "Shut yer yap and play, blondie." He takes a large drink from the bottle of Budweiser Half-Sack cautiously pushes towards him, then tosses the bottle over his shoulder. The Prospect opens his mouth in protest, but closes it in defeat as the bottle crashes to the ground. The glass shatters and beer foams around the amber shards, but Chibs is already back to focusing on the game.

"Ye go firs', Jackie Boy!"

Jax laughs silently and aims his stick at the cue ball. He draws back the pool stick, aims, then shoots. The ball bounces with perfect precision against the others and several colorful solids sink into the same hole.

"Feckin' shite! Yer cheatin'!"

The younger blond laughs, "No, you're just drunk!"

"I'm not feckin' drunk!" The Scot swings the pool stick with each word. "Watch!"

He stumbles to the side the white cue ball had landed and attempts to line the pool stick with the center of the ball. He sways on the spot, the stick wiggling back and forth in his hands, and then shoots. The stick barely grazes the side of the ball and rolls gently forward before coming to a halt at the center of the table.

"Huh, that was great Chibs," Jax laughs, eyes twinkling.

"AYE!" Chibs jabs the pool stick towards Jax, "Yer turn!"

Across the room, Half-Sack joins Juice at one of the tables in the corner. He nods towards Jax and Chibs' game of pool. "He's insane."

Half-Sack is the newest prospective member to the Sons of Anarchy, and as Juice had only recently become a full member, he and Half-Sack are the closest. Both still feel new to the Club and find it easiest to relate to each other - especially when the older members of the Club are acting particularly wild.

"Yeah," Juice sighs. A dreamlike smile appears on Juice's face and he turns back to watch the Scot attempt to out-play the Sons of Anarchy VP. Jax had apparently made another perfect shot, and Chibs has taken to cussing madly at the blond.

Juice can't help but stare, and he finds himself daydreaming about the older Scotsman. He's the youngest member of the Sons and has only just begun to form a friendship with the man. The two had spoken off-and-on throughout his being a Prospect, but only recently had Chibs begun paying him more attention. Juice can't help himself; he has a huge crush on Chibs and as far as he knows, it will only ever remain a crush.

"Jeeze, just ask him out already."

Juice snorts, snapping from his daydream, "Yeah, like that'll ever happen."

"Why not? It's obvious you're madly in love with him."

"I'm not!"

At that moment, Chibs turns and catches Juice staring at him. He winks at the boy, then turns back to the game.

Juice's eyes go wide and he blushes deeply.

"See," Half-Sack grins and pokes him in the side.

"Okay," Juice admits, "Maybe a little. But he'd never go out with me."

"What makes you so sure?"

Juice gestures towards Chibs. The Scot must be about to lose because he's smacking the pool stick against the pool table and flinging his favorite Scottish insults at Jax. "Does he seem like the type?"

Half-Sack shrugs, "Why not."

Juice mouths wordlessly at him, but before he can speak, a great roar erupts across the room. Both young men turn to stare at the pool table where Chibs snaps the pool stick across his knee and flings the broken pieces to the ground. "GODDAMNIT YE GREAT MENACE!"

Jax laughs wildly as Chibs lunges for him. He jumps on top of the pool table out of Chibs' reach, and the Scot tries to climb up after him. "You coming?" Jax taunts, motioning for Chibs to join him on top of the table.

"Aye, I'm coming, ye little shite!" Chibs tries to swing his leg up onto the table but instead manages to fall backwards. He waves his fist angrily from the floor as Jax laughs, then tries to pull himself back to his feet.

"Come on, old man. You can do it!"

"I'm gonna kill ye, Jackie Boy!"

Chibs manages to get to his feet, but Jax jumps from the table and takes off across the Clubhouse. He makes it to the door and turns, "Better luck next time!" He flips Chibs off with another wild laugh, then disappears through the door.

"Feckin' little cheeky bastard," Chibs grumbles and dusts off the seat of his pants. He looks over to where Juice and Half-Sack are still watching, both laughing silently at the scene. "An' what're you two laughin' at?" He begins stumbling towards them.

Half-Sack nudges Juice's side, "Ask him now!"

"He's not gonna- Hey, Chibs!" Juice grins innocently up at the older man.

"What're you two mumblin' about?"

"Nothing," Juice tries to answer, but again Half-Sack elbows him in the side.

"He has something to ask you," Half-Sack grins.

"What? I..." Juice's eyes go wide, mouth open and unsure what to say.

"Well what is it then?" Chibs stares down at him. The older man reeks of beer and can barely stand, but there's a twinkle in his eye and smile on his lips.

Juice decides to go for it. "I just wondered if you'd like to go to the movies with me or something. Like..." his voice falters, "...a date."

"Oh," Chibs raises his eyebrows. He stares at Juice curiously without speaking, and Juice thinks he's made a huge mistake, when Chibs bursts out laughing, "Yeah, alright, I'll go on a feckin' date with ye."

Juice's mouth falls open, "You will?"

Chibs winks at him, "Yer kind o' cute."

He walks away, and Half-Sack grins at Juice, "Told you."

"Holy shit."

Half-Sack begins to reply when another loud call echoes across the room.

"PROSPECT! BEER!"

Juice and Half-Sack stare at each and both break out in grins. "That's you," Juice grins and nods towards the drunken Scotsman.

"Yeah, well you get to take care of him on your date," Half-Sack replies with a laugh and scrambles to his feet. He hurries off to the bar to fetch another beer from behind the counter and hopes this time Chibs won't throw it to the floor.

Juice stares after him, then his eyes settle on the drunken Scot. Chibs snatches the bottle from Half-Sack's outstretched hand and begins chugging the foaming liquid within. Beer trickles down his chin, and when the bottle is drained, he slams it to the bar top and smacks his lips. "Ahh, that's it." He slaps his hand happily against the counter, then calls out to no one in particular, "Now which one of ye shites are up for a game o' pool!"

A door opens, and Tig appears in the room. A laugh escapes him when he catches sight of Chibs. "My turn," he grins, "You still owe me twenty bucks."

"I'm not givin' ye twenty feckin' dollars! That was MY money!"

"Play you for it!" Tig motions towards the pool table.

"Fine! Ye won't win!" Chibs glances over at Juice who's still watching in the corner, "Ain't that right, Juicey!"

A warm, elated feeling fills Juice's chest as he nods humorously and watches the two men begin the game. He ponders Half-Sack's words, and for some reason, he doesn't think he minds the thought of taking care of Chibs.

* * *

 **A/N:** Should I write their date?


End file.
